


【黄喻】 恋恋真言

by hellenchen



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellenchen/pseuds/hellenchen





	【黄喻】 恋恋真言

即使庆功会一搞搞到了凌晨，始终还是得回家的，经理调了俱乐部的专车把他们送回去。送只送到门口，司机被好言相劝地打发走了，黄少天像是从一台喧闹必演的剧目里醒来，开始摁电子锁的密码，喻文州因为有些酒醉，话反而比他还多些，黄少天好不容易把他扯上楼已经花了不少力气。

喻文州刚庆功会上还一副宠辱不惊的样子，现在他整个人挂在黄少天背上，黄少天翻包里的钥匙，冷不防后颈酥酥痒痒一阵，柔软的触感原来是喻文州伸出舌尖舔了他一下。好不容易挤屋里黄少天伸腿把门带上去摸玄关门口小台子上的空调遥控器，喻文州年糕状脸红红地一把抢过来直接扔到了地上。

“队长，你看这是几？”

黄少天伸出一根手指在他面前晃了下：

”一根怎么够？太细了啊。”喻文州半梦半醒间舔了下嘴唇，对他笑着摇了摇手。

”我靠，队长，你还行不行啊！”

 

黄少天被激得下身一硬，喻文州蹭着他的脖子继续搂住不放，黄少天懒得再和他说些什么，反手就把他按在门板咬上了他的嘴唇。他整个人的身体都很烫，像是随时都能自燃起来化作几缕轻烟消散。黑夜里只有彼此的喘息声在纠缠，好不容易黄少天把喻文州抱到沙发上，腾出手打开厅里的灯捡起遥控器的一刻，他突然就有些感慨。

这小区的房龄三十多年，虽然一梯二户，但设施和走道已经颇为古旧，当初决定租下时还是刚出道的第四赛季，一方面经济谈不上特别宽裕，一方面也希望在俱乐部之外能有种随意的日常生活。进门就是一个狭长的过道厅，北面通往是喻文州的房间，南面带阳台的是黄少天的，实质这种生活空间的划分很微妙，最早决定租这套房子时，也是优先考虑了虽然以亲密关系为前提才会想到同居，但两人生活的摩擦风险性却不得不被纳入到需要防范于未然的范围中去。最早搬过来的两三个月，每次在黄少天房间内做完爱，喻文州会回自己房间继续睡觉。他们的警惕心令他们难以避免争吵，但也因为警惕心而表现得各种小心翼翼，于是在最初的这段日子几乎没有因为生活习惯问题而令彼此生厌过。

冠军夜的狂喜离开了最初的亢奋后变得有如空中花园般美而缺乏真切的触感，黄少天晚上体力消耗很大，整个人停顿在之前的气场里还没完全抽离，今晚他并不想和喻文州大动干戈。可等黄少天稍微收拾下给喻文州去厨房倒了杯水回来，喻文州不知道什么时候已经滑落在地上了，拉他他不肯起来，只是拿一双眼睛埋怨地瞪着黄少天。黄少天不理他，一个人盘腿坐在沙发上玩手机。没多久喻文州左脚搁在沙发的边缘不安分地攀上了黄少天的腿根，伸着脚趾在他大腿内侧来回的蹭，黄少天纵是在专心游戏也免不了给他搞得心猿意马，他知道喻文州又在提要求了。

“好好好，我们来做，你别闹。”

他给他撩得不耐烦了，干脆拖过喻文州的脚踝往自己这边扯，手一个拖腰把人整个都甩上了沙发。

“少天原来不情愿么？”对方终于开了口，脸上还写着委屈两个大字。

黄少天简直拿他没辙了，能怎么办呢，乘着月高风黑，只得快点把喻文州凉拌了呗。

“我愿意，我愿意得要死啊，今晚只要我还有一口气，保证出血出力艹到我精尽人亡艹到你下半身瘫痪，队长，我其心可表，你感受到了么？”

“少天我们慢慢来，等搞完，我再下面给你吃。”喻文州继续柔声补着刀。

 

黄少天想又是该唱今夜无人入睡的时刻了，大约这才算他们庆祝的真正开始，甚至带了些仪式意味的隐匿。喻文州在沙发上躺平，黄少天从正面跨上了他的身体，双腿分跪在两边把他骑在下面，随即三两下扯掉自己的T恤。喻文州一只手靠在耳侧，另一只手就去解对方的裤拉链，迅速硬起来的坚挺被黄少天随意用手撸了几下后就往前端送去，喻文州支起胳膊往上挪动了下身体调整了下位置，阴茎随即被他猛地吞入口中，黄少天动作得很顺手也就没刻意收着什么力，这么由上而下专心致志地操着他的嘴。喻文州急迫地吞吐着对方那根胀大有生命的东西，像是要从这个支点把黄少天整个人都吞下去一样，这仿佛变成了傍晚比赛时的某种延续。这个位置可以保证插得足够深，柱体粗长，把喻文州小小的口腔塞得几乎没有空隙，他免不了给呛得一阵咳嗽。黄少天继续加重了抽插的力度，大约因为被对方今晚离奇的情绪所感染，他的眼睛通红，妖刀般的锐利。于是喻文州仿佛能从他的眼睛里看到定格的熔岩飞瓶坠落时的火光，看到冰雨击打时掀起的气流，还有比赛时自己凶狠的眼神，是从来不曾如此赤裸表示过的，渴求压倒对方的贪欲，魔术师也好，微草也罢，在那时候都是需要杀死的敌人。黄少天终于要去时拔了出来射在了喻文州的脸上，一股股的白浊贴附在肌肤上缓缓流淌，黄少天颓然地趴倒在他身上吻他，他说文州我爱你，我们赢了，我们真的赢了。他抚摸着身下人薄而细致的眉眼，此时它们像是冰雨锋利的刀刃能够破开他的肺腑和真心。

喻文州用手拭了拭眼睛，大口大口喘着气，感觉酒意被洗刷掉了一半，这杀戮飞沙的世界里开出了甘美的泉眼，沙漠里艰涩隐忍许久的旅程终于寻到了美丽的绿洲，他觉得过去的种种变成了走马般飞驰的影子，他让它们逝去，且并不想去计较过去所有的辛苦和艰难。

 

初中时也并不是非打游戏不可，不过是比较有兴趣的一项玩票，喻文州并没有迎着困难上的情结，只是有次老师找他去办公室谈话，先是把他的学习成绩品行情况大肆表扬一番，然后语重心长道，喻文州你要好好学习，把精力多花在学习上而不是歪门邪道上，或许他本来就有逆反心理，这之后反而坚定了亲近电竞的一颗心，去训练营也好，忍过起初被各种冷遇的经历也罢，他的决定往往随心而起，来得轻描淡写，但随后的路又走得曲折艰难并不轻松，和黄少天的过往似乎也如出一辙。

起初的想法只是当个非典型的炮友，职业选手的私人时间少得可怜，要谈三次元那种一周见两三次的恋爱都几乎无法实现，本地都这样，异地就更不切实际，他挺早就明了了自己的性向，又不见得有时间隔三差五出去找陌生人解决生理问题，他希望自己有情绪有生理需求时能得到适度的排遣，而不是压抑在身体里，任它越来越膨胀，他对黄少天有种天然的好感，当然也可能是来自于一种直觉和征服欲，他先告白的黄少天，说是告白也不尽然，是一种类似于商讨一种特殊关系的口气，不知道黄少天出于好奇心还是肥水不流外人田的心理，他居然没有拒绝他，他们第一次开房时是在一家宾馆里，整个过程绵长却不难捱，他用实际行动把黄少天的自尊心捧到了令对方惊讶的态度，黄少天几乎觉得快不认识这个朝夕相处的队长了，他把对方的阳具紧紧咬在身体里，毫不掩饰地表达着自己的渴求，他们彼此探索着对方的身体，双方都不在乎脸上的表情是否好看或者干脆是无比扭曲。末了黄少天捏着他柔软的臀瓣，似乎内心有所被触动似地吻了他的嘴，他们第一次做爱就接了吻，第一次游戏就临时修改了规则。虽然两个都是精明的人，但是计划赶不上变化，而喻文州并不抗拒生命里这些忽如其来的惊喜。他们不能老在各种公共场合和别人的眼皮底下冒着身败名裂的危险去做某些事，于是一套同居的租屋应运而生，从此他们开始用一种更为紧密的方式或多或少的更为接近彼此。

五赛季的时候网上有不少声音是劝喻文州下课的，从外界来讲期待蓝雨夺冠的呼声在广东本地必然有着几年的传统，但他的手速却又一直被诟病，技战术方面虽然看得出考虑，但队伍磨合需要长久的时间，战略眼光实质无法快速明显的在战绩在显现出来，下课的嘘声也就此起彼伏。喻文州本人对此耐受度尚好，倒是黄少天每次都火冒三丈非要谩骂一番才行，他平时都是开小号上去和微博上的黑黑撕逼，有次气昏头忘记切号，直接就在微博上了热搜头条，俱乐部干脆给了他个警告。他们有着队内最深的默契，还有着身体上最亲密的关系，但私下吵起架来，黄少天还是会骂他吊车尾，喻文州得意得想吊车尾怎么了，他黄少天不还是得安分地听吊车尾的指挥无可奈何么，他知道黄少天话多总是需要对方被自己的情绪所包围，他揶揄他取笑他，可他依然会护着他。要说不羡慕黄少天的手速那是假的，他的头脑永远胜过他的手速太多，他知道他的王国里法典可以由自己去写就，但是差一点魔法的药水才能唤醒可以执行天罚的威严，黄少天是他的剑也是他的手，总之是他身体的一部分，他不得不承认。而当他依赖黄少天的时候，黄少天又何尝不是在依赖他，喻文州对他的依赖令他极度满足。

在之前的几年里，他叫他队长队长，乖巧甜蜜但又总觉得隔着点官方的距离，喻文州经常会把这个称呼和黄少天对他的警惕心联系在一起，这个称呼仿佛一颗不定时的炸弹，令黄少天永远清醒，即使喻文州会是他的身边人枕边书，这份感情依然微妙难解，且两人都不会试图去改变现状。这一场角力从黄少天第一次叫他吊车尾时就开始了，谁认真地计较这份只有他们两个才知道的心知肚明谁就输了。他们两个在人前总是给足对方面子，又在私下拆光破坏好不容易搭起来的花藤与果架。

在床上黄少天把他压在身下，情话永远说得动人戳心，可谁又知道是不是因为平时垃圾话说得太过习惯张口即来？而他的动作又永远缺乏温柔，肉棒总是强硬地捅进那个温暖湿热的小穴，每每都像是恨不得操烂喻文州的身体，他揉搓着他摆弄着他，看着他那张在大众面前总是滴水不漏笃定的脸变得破绽百出，他得意于能看到这样一个不为人所知的喻文州。他和他永远这么远又那么近，喻文州需要把大腿张得更开或者干脆夹紧对方的脖子来迎接他承受他，他面对大众时总是波澜不惊，面对黄少天时却是攻防轮换，他想他激烈的情绪开关可能就在那个腺体上，而只有黄少天能撞开那个开关，也只有黄少天被允许触碰那里。

五赛季季后赛蓝雨失利，他们曾经在租屋里做了一天一夜，他们都是只会埋怨自己而非迁怒他人的个性，但关起门来在这个略显廉价的空间里，只有两个人的时候，所有的私欲都可以理直气壮地拿出来互相指责。他继续骂他吊车尾，骂他战术整合异想天开，实际兑现起来简直令整个队伍都在神游，喻文州就回敬他说他美名其曰为游离在队伍的整体之外，这次干脆掉线掉得彻底连他自己都想在夜雨声烦倒下的尸体上戳几个窟窿。黄少天狠起来就把喻文州的双手捆起来绑在床头，整个过程他们除了喝水上厕所什么都没吃，阴霾暴走的情绪令喻文州的身体像松软发酵充满细孔的面包，黄少天把他插到边哭边失控的尖叫，喻文州的腿却始终紧紧地缠住他的腰。礼尚往来，他也狠狠地夹黄少天的阴茎埋汰他难忍的欲望，看他措不及防忍不住射出来的样子，他损人不利己继续冷嘲热讽。两个人干到实在没力气穴口也红肿得不行了就继续用嘴互相啃噬对方，套子扔得满地狼藉，黏稠的液体涂得满身满床，喻文州最后搞得喉咙沙哑再也射不出什么，整个人脱力下床时几乎要跌到。后续他甚至拉肚子拉得挺严重，有气无力地在马桶上一坐就是一个小时。他咒骂黄少天，没有一点平时淡定沉着的样子，他在心里把黄少天傻逼的地方一件件拎出来讽刺，直到问候完对方十八代祖宗才提了裤子出来。

然而他突然就闻到了一阵熟悉的香气，黄少天居然在厨房里做菜，这一刀捅得既准又刁钻。

他当然不是第一次做，黄少天不但会做，而且做的很好，那一双有力的双手不仅仅能在键盘上翻飞起舞，也能举着勺子在锅里翻江倒海一番。  
早先喻文州特别兴奋和失落的时候是喜欢吃垃圾食品的，养生的思路在这种时刻完全发散不起来，和黄少天最早住进这里时，蓝雨处于刚起步阶段，一周最多有一个晚上可以回来透个气，碰到比赛打的不行时，喻文州就要点一堆外卖，黄少天的房间里只有一个不大的书桌，在泡沫塑料盒和广告纸之间扒开一个身位，他重重地再挤进去一瓶可乐。他不介意如此这般地自我嘲讽，但意外的收获是黄少天对他破罐子破摔的行为并没有坐视不管。他不经常做菜，只在喻文州心情低落或他自己心情特别好的时候才开工。

如果做菜，两个人就会有机会去离家三个路口的超市闲逛买食材。天色往往被涂成熟透的柿子的色彩，机动车自行车一堆行人夹杂。他们提着战利品从超市出来，回程时喻文州总会恋恋不舍路边最为寻常的风景，车行如流水，人之影匆匆过往，路上敞开的民居玻璃窗里炒菜声伴随温暖的香气，依稀还有几声婴孩的哭啼令人琢磨和牵挂。没有人是无所凭依的，所有人都有一盏属于自己的橘色夜灯照亮归家的路。他们走过满天飞扬的晾晒的衣物，走过形状不一的违章建筑，而终点是他们的家。黄少天会拍拍他说到了到了，钥匙插进去旋转的瞬间，他会觉得心里有一个紧绷着的地方松弛了下来，于是他想他不是孤单一人，而这是一件多么好的事情。

喻文州徐徐地且思且想，房间里出奇的安静，只有饭菜的香气不时涌入他的鼻子，他怔怔望着黄少天在厨房做菜的背影几乎要落下泪来。他刚晴天落雨一般倾倒了自己的憎恨和不满，可现在他饿了，他想要吃饭。锅里的汤发出些许嗞嗞沸腾的声音，他的战友他的敌人他的小男友此时给他准备了一桌人间的温度，这将会是一顿给他莫大安慰的饭菜，他意识到自己怎么可以没有他。黄少天把饭菜都放好了叫他吃饭，他刚把饭碗举起，黄少天过来握住他的手把碗抢过来开始吻他刚才被绳子勒出青紫一片的手臂，喻文州也不客气，颐指气使地表示要吃这个要吃那个，黄少天沉默着给他夹菜夹饭，他从来没有这样给他喂过饭，这是第一次也是唯一的一次。

一顿饭毕，蓝雨队长垂下头开始轻声的抽泣，黄少天并不能完全理解他此时此刻百感交集的心情，他只能把他搂到怀里紧贴自己的胸膛，带点哄孩子的声调说：  
“队长，蓝雨还有很多个属于我们的夏天。”  
喻文州被这句魔改的老生常谈搞得笑出了声，如果说他曾是一条受了伤奄奄一息的鱼，黄少天就像是粗暴洒进鱼缸的一把盐，疼痛仿佛激将法令他得以重生。

再后来黄少天自己叫出来的手残队长他就自己受着，外人都说黄少天忠于他，只有喻文州知道，黄少天不过是忠于自己罢了，黄少天可以骂喻文州，但是别人不可以，别人骂喻文州远比骂他自己更让他愤怒而又沮丧。他们是被赶在马戏团舞台上被迫公众表演的连体婴，自己都觉得自己可笑却敌不过想赢的欲望，因为需要从对方身上获得必须的养分，渐渐地不再能够离开彼此。平日里所有的精明和锐利都用在了提防内心的假想敌上，争锋相对到永无止境，人格分裂到令人匪夷所思。他们在一起总是互相挤兑累到动作变形，以至于每每精疲力竭到不得不用尴尬到笨拙的姿势抱成一团歇一下然后继续相爱。

 

诸如此类太多太多了，但是似乎也并不复杂，喻文州脑内的走马灯戞然而止，在这个冠军夜，他抬起头对黄少天说：

“少天我曾经纠结过你是否真的爱我，但我想，像我这样的人又有什么资格要求别人做得如何？”

“有时候我自己也不知道为何就非你不可，可是我心里有个声音对我说即使你不爱我，我也不能把你白白让给其他任何人。”

如果没有这样的觉悟，他现在又怎么会有底气坐在这里拥有着黄少天呢，现在这个局他得继续布下去，用他全部的真心。

“少天我还想过将来我老了，老得你也没兴趣上我了，要是你在外面有了女人，我即使心里很难过大概也不会恨你。”

“喻文州，你已经成功的把我气死了，还来给我提什么七老八十才会发生的事。”

“七老八十不也还是有可能么。”

“都已经不举的是个废人了，还担心什么。”黄少天哭笑不得。

“我没有担心，因为我知道无论我做什么，无论你懂不懂，你都会站在我这边。”

“可是队长……”

“我也永远会像一个刺客一样，站在你背后啊。”黄少天略顿了顿才在他耳边低声道。

喻文州浑身一个激灵，知己知彼，黄少天这样说亦不在他意料之外。只是他有把握这世界和他若是单选题的两个选择支，黄少天即使一脸厌恶，也永远只会选他，而世界究竟如何，阳光雨露或是纠纷不断？他早就不想再思考那些令他冷眼相待的面容。他拉着黄少天的手就有勇气去到任何的地方，即使那里是刺骨寒冰的无边永夜。

 

他们两个一丝不挂地站在窗边拥抱着彼此。

“文州你怎么那么骚，万一等下我忍不住把你肚子干大了怎么办？”毕竟是该那么愉快的夜晚，黄少天不自觉地想要换个话题，

“先不说这实际与否，即使我真能怀上，也会想办法去医院打掉。”

“我艹，那么直接，难道从来没想过给我留个种么？”

“对啊，我就要你断子绝孙，怕不怕？“

“算了算了，自己找的马子自己受着呗，就算你叫我去结扎我也没办法啊。”

“少天你不明白……”

喻文州望着他，泪水沾到唇角，刚才因为撕扯而裂开的细口就有些微微的疼。

“我不要别人，不要小孩子，只要你，你是我一个人的，我要独占少天所有的爱。”他的声音有些梗咽。

“你是给我操傻了么？不会有别人，只有你。”

黄少天有些不好意思，他脸红着摸摸自己的头仿佛一个六岁的小孩，但是他知道他是深深地爱着他不想欺骗他的。

“嗯，开心得傻了，智障了，智障想对你说，少天，我也爱你。”

 

他把头埋进对方的臂弯里黏黏地呢喃着，喻文州太会演，情人之间合着三分真心的戏最令人无法抗拒，黄少天这几年来已然习惯，但今时今日这些话又不同，纵然有千百次的戏诌，也会有这唯一而又绝对的誓言的把他堵到怦然心动。

 

十八线小明星情侣三分三合最后撕破脸皮隔空对骂线下互殴，老资格演技派滑腻男人面兽心送婚外恋人进局子，看起来箭弩拔张的背后是太多退让和自保，男男女女间各种的斩草除根以绝后患，不过是本尊们不敢不愿的种种懦弱无能下的私心。

这世上有太多约定俗成的得过且过，说得更冠冕堂皇点，就活这一辈子随便一点大家都轻松，可喻文州一直知道，他要的很多，他的贪心甚至有时会膨胀成一个巨大的气球飞至空中讥讽地嘲笑着这世上大多数“正常人”。

通向天堂的道路有很多种，能与之一起前往的人或许不止一个，可纯粹的温柔未必能令他真的得到欢愉和满足，白色宽容的翅膀他从不需要，圣洁的光芒反会令他无所适从。所幸还有一个人愿意与他一起共赴劫火烈焰的地狱尽头。

 

他又把窗帘严严实实地拉上了，连着夜色，霓虹，行人和烟尘酒气，以及更多的更多，全都被遗弃在另一个世界了。

黄少天从背后把他抱在怀里调侃道：

”队长你是吸血鬼么，永远不想看到太阳啊？“

”对呀，少天我好饥渴，你很危险知不知道！“

”有多厉害试试才知道，就当我舍身取义，别客气，放马过来把我吸干好了。”

黄少天拍拍胸脯大义凛然道，他雷厉风行，边说边又拉着他倒去了床上，一个翻身喻文州再次被压制在下面，黄少天用膝盖压着他的腿弯迫使它们张开的更彻底，手指不安分地去抠他下面的穴，他会再把他做到后穴合不拢，嫩肉的皱褶被翻到外面。他知道这是喻文州想要的，喻文州因此满足而快意，因此真切地感受到自己活着。

 

爱人眼睛里是一簇星星的流光溢彩，而窗外，太阳已经坠落天际摔得粉身碎骨，月亮攀上楼阁哈欠连天已经好多个小时，不情不愿地忙着消极怠工抛洒着微弱苍灰的光线。  
喻文州觉得自己的身体仿佛就只剩下21克的重量，如此轻盈而又坦诚，这令他虚与委蛇了二十年的世界没什么大不了的，他终究是想为非作歹一辈子的，昼与夜交替也将无损他的自信，他心满意足地在心里轻轻地骂了一句：

“让他们都见鬼去吧。”

 

即使全世界都与我为敌，只要少天还拥抱着我，我就觉得自己亦不孤单，既然如此多的奢望里都写满了对方的影子，那就值得用一生做代价去锁住他。

于是他闭上眼吻上了黄少天的脸颊，亲昵的，深情的，比他过去所诠释过的种种姿态还要投入千百倍。毕竟这一整个宇宙，就早已在他的身边。


End file.
